31 October
by scripta-shy
Summary: Leur rencontre ? bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait,comme si c'était hier même.Mais était-ce une ironie du sort ou un cadeau du destin ? Nul ne peut le dire mais elle changea leur vie à tout les deux. spoilers sur les noms de L et watari


Et me revoilà Avec une nouvelle histoire pour fêter Halloween et l'anniversaire de L =D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

_crédits : ben Death Note est point à moi.....mais à leur auteurs =}_

_ps: il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un bug et en relisant j'ai constaté avec horreur qu'il manquait parfois des bouts des phrases...je pense avoir tout remis en ordre mais il est possible qu'il reste encore des traces de ce maudit truc T_T_

Il l'avait trouvé un 31 Octobre,dans la petite bourgade de Winchester (non loin d'un de ses nombreux orphelinats).Le vieil homme venait d'achever une conférence de presse des plus éprouvantes concernant sa dernière invention et ne désirait plus qu'une chose : siroter un bon thé bien chaud sur un des fauteuils moelleux de l'hôtel où il sé il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement car le pauvre inventeur n'avait cessé de tourner en rond depuis presque une heure,sous une bruine glacée d'automne et un ciel devenant de plus en plus sombre.

Exaspéré,Wammy s'arrêta au coeur de la cité,c'est à dire devant le parvis de la cathédrale de Winchester où se trouvait une sculpture de pierre évincée par le temps.Décidément,à son âge on se perdait facilement,à moins que ce ne soit l'obscurité ambiante qui rendait les lieux méconnaissables ? Il s'épongea le front en maudissant ses jambes légèrement raides qui ne le portaient plus comme avant et s'adossa contre le monument.

Quillsh jeta un oeil autour de lui et aperçut une bande d'enfants vêtus de costumes plus chatoyants les uns que les autres en train de bavarder y avait une sorcière dont le chapeau lui tombait sur les yeux,un fantôme recouvert d'un long drap blanc et un vampire dans sa cape de soie arboraient fièrement un grand sac ou une citrouille métallique remplis de chocolats et autres passant devant le vieil homme,ils lancèrent un «Joyeux Halloween»et l'inventeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de candeur.

Avec son emploi du temps chargé ces derniers jours, il en avait oublié cette fête qui ravissait petits et pensa aux pensionnaires de ses orphelinats qui devaient eux aussi fêter l'évènement ; sans doute étaient-ils en train d'organiser un bal costumé ou une chasse au trésor,leurs petits visages pleins de joie et de qu'il y avait des gens pour abandonner leurs enfants dans cette époque dite «contemporaine».Quelle injustice !

-Et non pas la moindre,grommela l'inventeur en relevant le col de son manteau.

De toute façon se lamenter n'avait jamais rien résolu,et s'il voulait obtenir le repos auquel il aspirait mieux valait d'aller le chercher soi-même.

C'est alors que Quillsh entendit une petite toux venue de derrière la sculpture ; curieux,il contourna le monument et tomba nez-à-nez avec le plus étrange enfant qu'il eût jamais rencontré.

Pelotonné contre l'entité de pierre,les genoux repliés contre son ventre,il arborait une paire de jeans bien trop grands et un sweater laissant entrevoir une peau blanche et cheveux d'un noir corbeau se rebiquaient dans tous les sens et encadraient un visage entouré d'immenses cernes noires (phénomène assez alarmant pour un garçon d'à peine 10 ans).

Bien que ces menus détails constituaient à eux seuls une anomalie,ce furent ses yeux qui surprirent Wammy ; deux orbes profonds et insondables qui donnaient l'impression au vieil homme d'être passé au rayon regard d' contraste entre ce garçon et ces bambins déguisés pour Halloween !

Quillsh eut un pincement au coeur : il doutait fortement que ce petit ait encore un parent digne de ce nom,sans compter qu'il semblait transi par le froid,mourant de faim et malade par dessus le marché ! Voulant s'assurer de son hypothèse il demanda doucement :

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Tu vas attraper un mauvais rhume si tu restes dehors par ce froid, tu devrais rentrer chez toi immédiatement.

l'expression de l'enfant ne changea pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il répondait :

-Il me semble que cela ne vous regarde pas.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de l'inventeur; pour autant qu'il se souvienne les garçons de son âge ne parlaient pas d'une façon aussi franche et détaché au lieu de le rebuter ce petit l'intéressait au plus haut point ; n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il était différent de ses semblables.

Wammy s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant et lui parla cette fois comme à un adulte :

-Tu te trompes,si tu fais un malaise et que,comme tu dis «ça ne me regarde pas» c'est de la non-assistance sur une personne en danger,acte punissable par la loi,tu le savais ?

Le garçon posa son pouce sur ses lèvres et eu un vague haussement d'épaules

-Si vous tenez à aider les autres pour être bien vu par la justice,je préfère que vous me laissiez mourir de ce vous devriez aller retrouver votre famille,ils doivent s'impatienter....,rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi neutre.

L'inventeur réprima un petit sourire et murmura :

-Je crois que nous avons un point en commun toi et moi....

L'enfant écarquilla ses yeux sombres et sembla légèrement décontenancé quoiqu'intéressé.Wammy continua :

-Toi et moi n'avons plus de famille chez qui aller.

Le garçon pressa d'avantage son pouce contre ses lèvres,mais son regard demeura indentique

-Vous l'avez deviné on dirait,déclara-t-il nonchalamment comme si la perspective d'être envoyé au poste de police ou à l'orphelinat ne le touchait absolument pas.

Quillsh poursuivit paisiblement :

-J'ajouterai également que,sans me vanter,je possède un sens plus aigu de la justice que la plupart de mes concitoyens,sens dont tu sembles avoir hérité également,ce qui nous fait déjà deux points communs.

L'enfant considéra le vieil homme d'un air qu'il interpréta comme de l'étonnement mêlé à une pointe d'admiration.

-Vous êtes différent des autres personnes que j'ai rencontré..mais je doute que vous n'essayiez pas de m'emmener à l'orphelinat,murmura-t-il en étouffant une autre toux.

Wammy soupira :

-Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix,c'est dangereux de rester seul...et tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour te débrouiller sans l'aide de plus tu me sembles assez affaibli et malade,si on ne fait rien tu risques d'en mourir.

-Je ne retournerai pas là-bas,de toute façon que je vive ou pas n'a plus d'importance à présent,rétorqua le garçon.

L'inventeur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un nouveau pincement au coeur devant de telles paroles,qu'avait-il pu arriver d'aussi grave pour qu'il considère sa vie comme inutile ?

-Ecoute,je te propose un arrangement : dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé et je promet de ne pas t'emmener à l'orphelinat ou du moins pour le moment.

L'étrange enfant analysa la proposition et finit par murmurer :

-C'est d'accord mais à la seule condition que vous me racontiez votre histoire aussi.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et tendit sa main :

-Je m'appelle Quillsh Wammy

Après un bref instant d'hésitation son interlocuteur serra la main tendue du bout des doigts comme s'il s'attendait à être contaminé par un quelconque virus.

-Lawliet..L Lawliet.

«Décidément ce petit est vraiment un phénomène»songea l'inventeur en se scruta un instant les alentours,mais ne reconnu toujours pas le chemin qui le mènerait à son hô voix paisible le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Le Mercure Wessex Winchester est à deux rues d'ici à Paternoster Row,il suffit de prendre à droite après la cathédrale,murmura Lawliet.

Devant l'air ahuri du vieil homme il s'expliqua le pouce toujours à proximité de ses lèvres :

-Pour commencer je vous ai observé 10 minutes avant notre conversation,ce qui m'a suffit pour être certain à 99% que vous étiez perdu,ensuite vous êtes un inventeur de grande renommée qui devait aller à une conférence assez tardive dans les environs de la ça au fait que vous êtes plus âgé que la moyenne et vous obtiendrez le même résultat que moi...Oh et je doute qu'un homme aussi soucieux de la santé des autres laisserait un enfant déballer sa vie sur le parvis d'un église.

Wammy écarquilla les yeux au possible et murmura d'une voix étrangement rauque «Incroyable..»

Lawliet haussa les épaules et se releva avec une nouvelle quinte de toux et Quillsh remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures,pas étonnant qu'il soit dans un si piteux état et depuis quand avait-il passé une véritable nuit de sommeil ?

-Lawliet,tu ne devrais pas marcher à pieds nus dans les rues tu vas aggraver ta maladie.

-Dans ce cas,comment proposeriez vous que je me déplace ? Persiffla l'enfant agacé.

-Etant donné que je ne suis pas aussi vieux que tu ne le crois je pourrai te porter.

-Laissez tomber,je peux marcher tout seul pendant 5 minutes,marmonna Lawliet.

Pourtant a mi-parcours il dut se laisser porter par l'inventeur à cause d'un accès de fièvre maugréa contre la fierté mal placée du garçon qui décidément n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et franchit les portes de l'hôtel sans même saluer le réceptionniste,une femme d'environ 40 ans tirée en 4 épingles,ne posa pas de questions à la vue d'un Lawliet plus mort que vif(bien qu'elle semblait désapprouver fortement l'intrusion du garçon et son accoutrement)et déclara calmement qu'elle allait appeler un médecin.

Le vieil homme se rua dans l'ascenseur,bousculant au passage un couple de nantis qui revenait d'un gala et entreprit de réchauffer son petit protégé. «Eh bien comme soirée c'est réussi»songea l'inventeur en feignant de ne pas voir les regards insistants de ses concitoyens dans l'habitacle.

Un peu plus tard,Quillsh se retrouvait dans sa chambre,installé dans un fauteuil comme il l'avait prévu quelques temps seule différence résidait dans une masse de cheveux noirs qui dépassait du canapé installé à côté du effet,après avoir emmitouflé Lawliet dans toutes les couvertures qu'il avait pu trouver,un jeune docteur s'était présenté.Celui-ci quoique légèrement maladroit,s'était avéré fort compétent et diagnostiqua une grippe facilement soignable à l'aide de repos et d' de partir,il avait demandé à l'inventeur :

-Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais..c'est votre petit-fils ?

Wammy s'était apprêté à répondre un «non»lorsque sa conversation avec Lawliet lui revint à l'esprit ; visiblement il ne tenait pas à ce que l'on sache la vérité sur son statut d'orphelin et bizarrement le vieil homme non il avait mentit :

-Oui c'est exact,il a voulu fêter Halloween avec ses amis le pauvre petit,mais il n'a jamais eu de bonnes idées de déguisements,la preuve le voilà malade !

Ce à quoi le médecin avait répondu par un bref sourire avant de s'en retourner chez lui.

Le vieil homme soupira ; il avait le chic de se retrouver dans des situations aussi imprévues qu'incongrues,bien que dans le cas présent il ne regrettait absolument pas sa rencontre avec le garç pressentait..non,il était certain que ce petit allait devenir quelqu'un une fois suffisait de voir la façon dont il avait déduit toutes ces informations sur lui. «Si seulement il n'était pas aussi borné,il pourrait doubler voire tripler ses capacités actuelles» pensa Quillsh en observant Lawliet dormir.

Il se leva dans l'intention de se servir une tasse de thé,lorsque la voix de son protégé se manifesta derrière son dos :

-Vous n'auriez pas du gâteau ?

Stupéfait l'inventeur se retourna et découvrit un Lawliet bien réveillé,genoux repliés contre son ventre comme s'il n'était rien arrivé et Wammy eut la désagréable impression qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper une indigestion en plus de ta grippe ?Demanda le vieil homme de plus en plus surpris.

-Le sucre contenu dans les pâtisseries augmente ma réflexion de 10%,rétorqua le garçon d'un ton sans réplique.

Quillsh évita un débat sur l'absorption de nourriture sucrée à une heure aussi tardive et donna à Lawliet une part de gâteau aux fraises qu'il avait acheté le matin même et se prépara une tasse de thé.

Durant quelques minutes ils restèrent silencieux,et Wammy constata avec effarement l'amour que semblait porter le garçon à la pâtisserie dont la durée de vie était réduite à néant.L'enfant reposa son assiette à présent vide sur la table basse et brisa le silence :

-C'est...gentil ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure...

L'inventeur repose sa tasse et lui lança un regarde interrogatif :

-Quoi donc Lawliet ?

-Avant que ce docteur ne parte..vous lui avez menti sur mon compte...merci,marmonna-t-il sans le regarder.

Wammy sourit gentiment et reprit sa tasse de thé,le garçon continua :

-Vous savez je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance,je comptais m'enfuir si les choses tournaient mal... Mais même si vous n'aviez aucune raison de me protéger vous avez respecté votre parole..je vous en suis reconnaissant...

Le vieil homme prit la parole :

-Je pense que ta place n'est pas dans un orphelinat Lawliet,mais plutôt quelque part où tu pourras développer ton potentiel.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire des dizaines d'équations par jour si c'est ça que vous sous-entendez,répliqua le garçon agacé.

-Je t'expliquerai ça en détail en temps utile,à présent que j'ai rempli ma part du marché j'aimerais savoir comment tu as atteri sur le parvis d'une église à moitié gelé par le froid,rétorqua Wammy très calmement.

Le visage de Lawliet devint plus grave et ses yeux semblèrent plus tristes :

-Mes parents travaillaient dans le domaine juridique,ils s'investissaient énormément là-dedans parfois il leur arrivait même de ne revenir que très tard le un jour ils ne sont pas rentrés ....quelqu'un les avait assassinés.

Devant l'air sceptique de l'inventeur Lawliet précisa :

-Je suis certain de ce que j'affirme ; tout d'abord je savais qu'en ce moment ils plaidaient contre un groupe extrêment dangereux qui tuait quiconque se mettait en travers de leur maman était soucieuse ces derniers temps,elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre et me disait souvent de faire attention à mes arrières...Et puis ce soir-là quelqu'un est entré chez nous..

-Mais comment diable ...? l'interrompit Quillsh submergé par la se rappelait avoir lu un article concernant la disparition de deux avocats mais il était tellement insignifiant qu'il n'y avait pas porté plus d' voilà que le fils des disparus lui proclamait ouvertement qu'il étaient morts assassinés ?Le pauvre homme en était retourné.

-Il se trouve que j'étais là à ce moment précis,j'avais l'habitude de rester seul à la maison et comme je ne dors pas beaucoup je lisais un livre dans la bibliothèque.J'ai ensuite entendu un bruit dans le hall d'entrée,Continua Lawliet comme si Wammy n'avait pas prononcé un traitre sûr j'ai d'abord cru que mes parents étaient revenus de leur plaidoirie et je me suis précipité en dehors de la pièce pour aller à leur j'ai vite remarqué que le bruit de pas était beaucoup plus lourd que d'ordinaire alors je me suis caché dans un coin.

Un homme assez grand,blond et armé est passé près de moi,il est entré dans le bureau de papa et je l'ai vu prendre des dossiers sur l'affaire en il s'est dirigé vers ma chambre,arme en main,j'ai compris que ma vie était menacée et je suis parti...

-Où es-tu allé ? Interrogea l'inventeur de plus en plus captivé.

-Au tribunal là où se trouvait mes parents, je voulais les avertir mais on m'a dit qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés chez eux...Alors je suis retourné à la maison...mais elle était déjà en flammes.

Malgré le fait que le ton de Lawliet n'avait pas changé d'un octave,Wammy vit à quel point ressasser son passé lui était ne pleurait pas mais le vieil homme n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions dans ses yeux sombres depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-J'ai vu des gens s'éloigner à grande vitesse du lieu de l'incendie,poursuivit le garçon en resserrant ses genoux contre son ventre,après je crois que j'ai couru jusqu'à ce que la chaleur soit insupportable et j'ai cherché les responsables,mais ils avaient déjà disparus.

Bien que je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il était sans doute trop tard pour eux ,j'ai espéré que mes parents ne se trouvent pas à l'inté ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé lorsque les pompiers sont arrivés,mais l'incendie n'était déjà plus maîtrisable.

Lawliet soupira doucement :

-La suite vous pouvez l'imaginer ; j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital et le lendemain une psychologue est venue me la façon dont elle m'a parlé j'ai compris que mes parents étaient bel et bien morts,seule la raison différait ; une fuite de gaz qui aurait pris trop d' bien sûr j'ai essayé d'expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passé mais personne ne m'a cru à moins qu'ils n'aient pas voulu me ès j'ai été d'orphelinats en orphelinats et de maisons d'accueis et maisons d'accueils mais je me suis arrangé pour m'enfuir à chaque fois.J'ai été au poste de police à de nombreuse reprises,j'ai même essayé de parler aux directeurs de l'établissement où j'ai séjourné et à chaque fois le résultat était le même..

La garçon prit une vois aiguë et murmura :

«Lawliet tu as subi un choc mais tu dois arrêter de trouver un prétexte à leur mort,c'est triste mais c'est comme ça tu ne les feras pas revenir de cette façon.»

Quillsh tapota gentiment le bras de son protégé en signe de compassion qui signifiait «Je comprends».Ledit protégé fit une petite moue et lui lança un regard vaguement reconnaissant :

-Un jour j'ai vu un article sur eux dans le journal......

-Oui je l'ai vu aussi,soupira Wammy,une véritable injustice...

-Quand je l'ai lu,je suis parti pour de bon et j'ai commencé à rassembler des preuves

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil :

-Des preuves ?

Lawliet hocha vigoureusement la tête :

-Puisque personne ne veut me croire,je leur prouverai par des preuves solides et là l'injustice sera réparée !!

L'inventeur ressentit un peu de peine ; il semblait si sûr de faire éclater la vérité,seulement le vieil homme savait que dans le monde actuel la justice était passé de l'autre côté.

-Tu sais Lawliet,si les personnes qui ont tués tes parents sont assez puissants pour étouffer l'affaire,ce ne sont pas quelques preuves qui les arrêteront...

-Mais ce ne sont pas «quelques preuves» ça fait plusieurs semaines que je les traque à partir des informations que mes parents avaient sur eux et j'en ai assez rassemblé pour les faire inculper de diverses crimes,s'écria le garçon.

Wammy sentit une surprise totale l'envahir : Il avait tout de suite vu que Lawliet était différent mais était-il capable d'une telle prouesse ?

-Tu peux me montrer ces preuves ?

Il vit une lueur fugace passer dans le regard du garçon mais trop rapide pour une analyse de son sens.

-D'accord..vous avez un ordinateur ?

Quillsh se leva et lui apporta son ordinateur portable,curieux d'en savoir plus.

Lawliet alluma le pc sans grande difficulté,sortit une disquette de sa poche et l'enfonça colonne d'images,de schémas compliqués et de textes apparus alors et L'inventeur vit là en effet un grand nombre de preuves assez embarassantes pour celui ou ceux qu'elles il se tourna vers le jeune prodige qui remettait soigneusement la disquette dans sa poche et souffla :

-C'est..c'est toi qui a trouvé tout ça ?

Le garçon le regarda comme s'il était atteint d'une quelconque folie et répondit :

-Je vous l'ai dit non ? Qui voulez vous d'autre que ce soit ?

Wammy écarquilla les yeux :

-Mais comment ?

Lawliet haussa les épaules :

-Avant de m'enfuir de chez moi j'ai pris une disquette vide que mon père gardait au cas où,après j'ai juste eu a pirater leur serveur et à être là au bon moment c'est tant de preuves la police sera obligée de me croire non ?

-Je crains fort qu'ils croient un enfant de 9 même s'il s'appelait Einstein,répliqua doucement Quillsh

-Oui bien sûr mais je n'ai jamais dit que je leur montrerai de visu...,rétorqua le garçon,je pensais plutôt à l'envoyer par la poste qu'en pensez vous ?

L'inventeur soupira :

-Tu as toujours le dernier mot on dirait...

Lawliet eut un petit sourire infantile et Wammy se rendit compte d'un détail : comment avait-il su qui il était ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il tout raconté alors qu'il semblait si méfiant ? Le garçon devait avoir le don de lire dans les pensées car il murmura de sa voix monotone :

-J'ai lu un article sur vous dans un journal il y avait la date de votre conférence,une photo et l'heure aussi... après j'ai été à la médiathèque pour en apprendre plus...vous êtes quelqu'un de bien en qui on peut avoir je voulais savoir votre histoire c'était pour m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas un imposteur mais j'ai vite vu que c'était inutile et je m'en excuse.

Le vieil homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux,tandis que l'information pénétrait dans son cerveau : Lawliet avait **prévu** de le rencontrer et de lui montrer cette disquette mais...

-Pourquoi et pourquoi moi ? Demanda Wammy

-Au départ je voulais juste montrer ça à quelqu'un de confiance afin de m'assurer que je n'avais pas tort de faire ce que je faisais, dit le garçon en se grattant l'arrière du crâne,mais quand j'ai lu cet article mon optique a changé...J'ai eu envie de vous rencontrer et de tout vous raconter parce que j'avais confiance en vous.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es installé sur le parvis juste pour que l'on se rencontre ? Interrogea un Quillsh désabusé

-Entre autres,mais je n'étais pas certain à 100% de vous croiser ni de l'hôtel où vous séjourniez,le journal ne donnait aucune information là-dessus et pour être franc une partie de moi espérait secrètement que notre rencontre n'ait pas lieu.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis habitué à me débrouiller seul et je trouvais ça stupide d'entrer en contact avec vous alors que le résultat aurait été le même si nous n'avions pas croisé nos chemins.

-Pourtant tu es quand même venu,remarqua l'inventeur avec douceur

-C'est vrai,admit Lawliet,mais lorsque vous m'avez accosté j'avais changé d'avis et j'allais partir mais ma grippe ma trahi j'en ai bien peur.

Wammy sourit :

-Quand deux personnes sont destinées à se rencontrer,on ne peut rien y changer c'est comme ça.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir à ces paroles et décréta :

-Je ne crois pas au destin et je pense que nous avons toujours le choix sur nos actes.

Quillsh ignora la remarque (bien qu'elle soit assez pertinente,mais Lawliet ne semblait pas attendre une approbation)et se resservit une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une part de gâteau pour son protégé.

-Tu comptes envoyer cette disquette n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea le vieil homme

-Bien sûr,vraisemblablement demain,la vérité se doit d'éclater.

-Et après ?

Lawliet eut un air surpris :

-Après ?

-Oui que comptes tu faire après ça ?

Le garçon poussa un petit soupir :

-Je ne sais pas...rien sans doute...

Wammy but une gorgée de sa boisson :

-Tu n'as pas une passion que tu voudrais faire ?

Lawliet fit la moue :

-La seule chose que j'aimais faire avant,c'était résoudre des enquêtes lisais souvent des livres policiers et je trouvais toujours le coupable avant le héros...mais maintenant c'est chose impossible.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème....

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel :

-Le problème est que personne n'écoute jamais les enfants en ce plus je risque énormément rien qu'en piratant à partir d'un ordinateur publique alors imaginez .....

-Pourtant tu as réussi cette fois non ?

Lawliet agita la fraise qui ornait le gâteau avec sa fourchette et soupira :

-J'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance,c'est un jeu assez dangereux vous savez et puis de nos jours plus personne ne se met du côté de la justice...

Wammy hocha tristement la tête et entreprit de débarrasser la table basse des assiettes vides que son protégé avait déposé là.Ceci fait il proposa au garçon d'aller se coucher,histoire de récupérer mais Lawliet se contenta de déclarer qu'il avait «D'autre choses à faire» que de dormir.

Quillsh abandonna bien vite la partie,comme il l'avait remarqué quelques heure plus tôt, Lawliet était anormalement borné pour un enfant de son âge.. «D'ailleurs il était **anormal **tout court» songea l'inventeur ,ce qui s'avérait finalement être un don du ciel.

Le lendemain,le vieil homme se réveilla frais et dispo pour une nouvelle journée(malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup dormi),le seul problème était qu'il manquait quelqu'un sur le canapé...un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs...Wammy pesta intérieurement,comment n'avait-il pas pu prévoir que Lawliet réagirait de la sorte ? Peut être parce qu'il avait paru tellement sincère la veille,ou peut être parce que l'inventeur avait ressenti de l'affection pour le garçon dès l'instant où il l'avait vu ?Et dire qu'il avait cogité toute la nuit à son sujet.

L'inventeur se dirigea vers la «cuisine provisoire» de la chambre et découvrit à sa grande surprise un Lawliet sirotant une tasse de thé et une énième part de gâteau même chose résidait de l'autre côté de la table où il était assis et Quillsh supposa que le «met» lui était destiné.Il bredouilla quelques mots inaudibles tout aussi surpris qu'heureux et prit place sur un fauteuil.

-Vous voyez je ne suis pas parti,déclara tranquillement le garçon.

-Je dois avouer que tu m'as fait une sacrée peur,marmonna l'inventeur.

Il remarqua que le sweater de son protégé était trempé et ajouta :

-Mais tu es quand même sorti on dirait

Lawliet ne parut nullement embêté de cette remarque et se contenta de déclarer :

-Je suis juste allé poster quelque chose ,rien de grave...

Quillsh comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et se rappela la raison pour laquelle il avait passé une nuit blanche.

-Tu sais Lawliet,j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier,et je crois que j'ai une solution à ton problème

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux comme lorsque quelque chose l'intéressait au plus haut point et le vieil homme en profita pour continuer :

-Tout comme toi,je trouve que la justice n'est plus ce qu'elle était ; aussi si tu es d'accord,je pourrai te servir d'intermédiaire lorsque tu résoudras des enquêtes je suis plus vieux et que je connais beaucoup de monde,je suis certain que l'on m'écoutera,de plus tu feras ce que tu aimes sans être menacé qu'en dis-tu ?

Lawliet eut un petit sursaut et parut décontenancé :

-Vous feriez ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis convaincu que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui est appelé à faire de grandes choses et aussi -pardonne mon égoïsme- parce que je ne serai que trop ravi de raviver le symbole de la justice et tu sembles la personne la plus indiquée pour le faire.

Le garçon titilla un instant ses lèvres de son pouce,comme absent,puis son visage s'éclaira :

-C'est d'accord !

L'inventeur ajouta :

-Seulement je veux que tu travaille tes capacités avant d'en arriver là.C'est pour ça que je voudrai que tu ailles à la Wammy's house jusqu'à tes 15 ans.

-Vous voulez dire l'orphelinat dont vous m'avez brièvement parlé hier ?

-C'est exact,sauf que le terme «Orphelinat» n'est pas vraiment correct ici,il s'agit plutôt d'un centre destiné au enfants plus intelligents que la moyenne afin qu'ils augmentent leurs faculté vois ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.

Lawliet pesa mentalement le pour et le contre et finit par accepter.

Quillsh proposa de voir si les efforts du garçon avaient porté leurs fruits avant de faire quoique ce soit et ils furent bientôt fixés : à peine deux jours après l'envoi du colis,presque tout les journaux (qu'ils soient télévisés ou non)en parlaient.L'affaire fut réouverte et finalement les vrais meurtriers reçurent la sentence qu'il méritait.

Mais ce qui occupait les esprits était l'auteur de ce retournement de é les efforts de la police,personne ne put déterminer de qui il s'agissait.

_«Il s'agit donc d'un expéditeur anonyme et pourtant la signature de la lettre jointe avec les preuves est sur toutes les lèvres : qui est donc ce fameux 'L' qui a fait arrêté une des plus grosse bande de gangsters de l'Angleterre ?»_

_-_Tu es déjà célèbre on dirait,murmura l'inventeur qui regardait le journal télévisé,ils parlent encore de toi !

Lawliet se contenta d'un bref regard en direction de la présentatrice,une blonde pulpeuse qui ne devait comprendre un traître mot ce qu'elle lisait.

_-_J'ai eu Roger au téléphone,il m'a dit que tu pourrais venir à la Wammy d'ici peu,il manque encore d'organisation le pauvre..Enfin je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas,ajouta doucement le vieil homme.

-J'y ai réfléchi figurez-vous et je crois que vous avez raison,marmotta le garçon.

-Je suis content que tu t'en sois rendu compte par toi-même Lawliet,maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous,te plairait-il d'aller manger un morceau de gâteau ?

Le garçon sourit :

-Vous commencez à me connaître on dirait...mais j'accepte volontiers....

Quelques semaines plus tard,Lawliet entrait à la Wammy emmitouflé dans des vêtements à sa taille et bien plus élégants que son sweater et son jeans bien trop grands avait obtenu ce résultat grâce à des longues heures d'argumentation et face à son protégé il avait bien failli perdre.

L'inventeur vit tout de suite que le garçon était légèrement intimidé et une pression sur sa main le rendit certain de son hypothèse. Roger accueillit chaleureusement le nouveau venu et lui assura qu'il n'avait rien à fil de la visite des lieux ,Lawliet se détendit progressivement et fut plus que surpris devant l'abondance des livres dans cet établissement.

Avant de partir,Wammy s'abaissa à la hauteur de son protégé et lui murmura :

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses Lawliet.

Ce à quoi l'enfant lui répondit :

-C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en vous...

Depuis ce moment,à chaque Halloween,en plus de son anniversaire, L Lawliet et Quillsh Wammy fêtent leur rencontre..celle qui a changé leur vie.

_~Epilogue~_

_L se réveilla dans le Q.G de l'affaire Kira,au beau milieu d'enquêteurs rêve étrange que celui-qu'il avait fait et ô combien faisait déjà des années qu'il avait rencontré Watari et jamais cet épisode de sa vie n'était intervenu dans ses se tourna vers Light et après s'être assuré que le jeune homme dormait paisiblement,il regarda la date et l'heure : 31 octobre,1 H 10.Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait,il appuya sur l'interphone qui lui permettait de communiquer avec son intermédiaire et murmura : _

«_Hajimemeshite __Watari....»_

Et voilà fini ^^ Happy halloween everyone et Happy Birthday L ^-^

_Ah oui je dois préciser pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : Hajimemeshite ça veut dire "ravi de te rencontrer" ou en tout cas c'est le sens que je lui donne dans ma fic =} _

_Hs : Pour ceux qui ont lu "Wammy Kids" je prévois une suite bientôt et j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers(euses) ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
_


End file.
